The Summer of 1967
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: One year after "The Outsiders", Two-bit finds himself falling for a girl whom everyone avoids. I'm horrible at writing summarys, so please read this anyway.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie.   
  
A/N: This is my second Outsiders fanfic. Please read, reveiw, and enjoy! Oh, this has nothing what-so-ever to do with A Walk To Remember.  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
  
  
~*Prolouge*~  
  
When I think of the summer of 1967, I think about the summer that changed my life forever.  
  
Sure, my friends played a big part in that summer, but I would be lying if I didn't say the girls played the biggest part. If it wasn't for them, it would have defenatly been a regular summer.  
  
When it came to the girls, Rebecca Sharp takes the cake. She's the most rebelious, wild, insane JD I've ever seen. What Steve saw in her I have no idea. But I admit, it's her parents that made her the way she was. Her dad was abusive, and her mom was, well, just flat out drunk. And she happened to take after her. If there was one good thing I could say about Rebecca, though, it's the fact she can make everyone laugh even harder than I can. But we'll get back to Rebecca later.  
  
As for Elizabeth Brown, she's a sweet girl. If she wasn't Soda's, I would have gone after her myself. She loved to cook, and you couldn't get her out of the kitchen. She was the best cook in the world, and the most kind and considerate one, too. If it wasn't for her, we never would have kept sane in some of the situations we were stuck in. Somehow she always managed to keep calm.  
  
But the one that really got to me was Cassie Owens. She was the preacher's daughter, and everyone practically avoided her. But as fate would have it, my path happened to cross hers.   
  
This is everyone's story as much as mine, but in a way, the versions are too different to compare. That's why this is my story, where I fell in love with Cassandra Owens.  
  
A/n: Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!! 


	2. The Girl at the DX

Disclaimer: I own who I own.  
  
A/N: Oh, this looks promising... please read and reveiw!  
  
Dedication: To all my wonderful reveiwers and friends.  
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl at the DX  
  
"So that's what I did."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno, It just seemed like fun." Rebecca flipped over the fence, landing flat on her face. She never was graceful..  
  
"Getting drunk and jumping someone again? Sounds like so much fun." Elizabeth's voice called from the porch. She looked up from her lemonade and smiled at me, but I heard the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Oh it is," Rebecca apparently didn't. "You should try it, Lizzy."  
  
"Don't call me Lizzy." Rebecca shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me." She went inside, coming out with a beer in hand. I could tell by the look on Elizabeth's face she wasn't pleased. She didn't approve of such things.  
  
"Two-bit," Elizabeth said after a moment. "Would you like to come to the DX with me?"  
  
"Okay." I replied. I had nothing else to do. Why not? Elizabeth was fun to be around.   
  
"Are you going?" She asked Rebecca, who looked up from inspecting the handrail. She blinked absently.   
  
"No," She said after a minute. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Oh? Is there a reason?" Elizabeth sounded skeptical. I personally didn't care. Sometimes- especially when she was in this mood- Rebecca got on my nerves.   
  
"Don't want to ruin my rep." Rebecca replied, going back to staring at the peeling paint. It wasn't a secret that the two didn't like each other, but Elizabeth was too sweet to say anything. Elizabeth shook her head, dissapearing inside. She came back, this time carrying a brown bag.   
  
"What's in there?" I asked when we had gotten a few blocks away.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this?" She held the bag up. I nodded. "Cake, of course." She smiled, making her blue eyes sparkle. She really wasn't that bad looking.  
  
"Who for?" I couldn't help wanting a peice. I hadn't had anything all day.  
  
"Soda, of course."  
  
"He's lucky," I teased. "He has his own personal waitress."  
  
"I would beleive you're jealous."  
  
"Me? Never." I just want the cake... I added mentally. Apparently, it showed on my face, because Elizabeth said, "You want the cake, don't you?"  
  
"No way! Haven't you ever heard you never trust a skinny cook?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, looking at me. "Then I guess you won't want any later."  
  
"I was just joking, you know." I've always heard girls like to be sucked up to and have the upper hand. So I thought I'd give it a shot.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure you were. And I'm the Queen of England." She smiled yet again. "You can have some when we get back. But you can't have this one. This I made just for Sodapop." She smiled to herself, getting that faraway look on her face.  
  
When we got to the DX, Soda wasn't in sight, so Elizabeth went to look for him.  
  
"He's in there," Steve said, pointing to the garage. Elizabeth nodded and took off, her blonde curls bouncing excitedly.  
  
"She's really something, isn't she?" Steve said after a moment.  
  
"I guess so." But I wasn't paying attention to her. I was watching Cassie Owens, the town preacher's daughter, who was sitting on the curb. She was reading a thick book, and looked up when I started looking at her. She looked away quickly, refusing to meet my eyes.   
  
I was firmiliar with Cassie for one reason: she was in my English class. She sat in front of me (while Elizabeth sat beside me and Rebecca in the front row). She was a right cute girl, but she was a hippie. No one wanted a thing to do with her, and she never spoke to anyone. In fact, people found it funny to pick on her and make fun of her whenever they could. Come to think of it, I've never seen her without a lot of bruises.   
  
So here she was, sitting on the curb with her book, looking like she didn't have an enemy in the world. After a few moments of me looking at her, she got up and shuffled nervously away, seeming terrified. But when she got to the road, she turned around, and trembling, gave me a peace sign. Steve raised an eyebrow, and when she left, we both started laughing. It was just, in some odd way, funny.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is short, I know, but I didn't want a certain event in this chapter, and it's the next thing that happens. Please reveiw! I appreciate them so much!  
  
To my reveiwers:  
  
anli: I'm so glad you like it!!! Out of curiousity, who's your favorite so far?   
  
Narcissa543: Do I know you from somewhere? Just kidding. Is it really that good? Honest opinion wanted, of course.. 


	3. Elizabeth's Ring

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie.   
  
A/N: Well, the few people that have read it seem to enjoy it so far...  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Ring  
  
I didn't think it should take so long to give someone a peice of cake, and I was about to go look for Soda and Elizabeth when they came out themselves. Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed, and she kept playing with something on her finger. Soda had one arm around her and the other was holding the cake. Something big had happened...  
  
"Hey Two-bit." Soda called.  
  
"Hello, Sodapop." I replied. Was it me, or were the two of them glowing with hapiness?  
  
We stayed around and talked for a few more minutes, and then headed back home. It was then I found out what happened.  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" I asked. She had beem silent the entire time, and I was beginning to worry about her.   
  
She stopped and I turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh? Since when do you think?" I teased.  
  
She punched me playfully and grinned. "Always."  
  
"Then what are you thinking about?"   
  
She put her hand out for me to see. I saw it all right. The thing she had been fiddling with earlier was a diamond engagement ring. How Soda ever got that I have no idea.  
  
"That's great, Elizabeth." I muttered. I have to admit I am envious of Sodapop. But looking back now, I'm glad I waited.  
  
"I know." Elizabeth got that far-off look once again and stayed that way until we got to the Curtis', where Elizabeth stayed most of the month. Her mom worked a lot and only got to see Elizabeth once every month. So Elizabeth moved in there.  
  
When we came up the lawn, Rebecca was still inspecting the paint. As I have said before, she is just weird.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day happened to be a Monday, and the girls, Pony, Steve, and I had to go to school.  
  
By third period (which is biology, by the way), I was already in a good mood. We had a test, and once again, I didn't study. Not that I care, I just went for the kicks. But Elizabeth was a different story. She was a dead serious honor roll student (and a really cute cheerleader...), and she got real mad if you distracted her. So, just for fun, I did.   
  
I reached out and pulled one of her blonde curls, and it just sprang back, smacking her in the head as I let it go.  
  
"Stop it, Two-bit." I heard her mutter through clenched teeth. I did it again, just to annoy her.  
  
"What?" She demanded, whipping around.  
  
"What's the answer to number five?" I laughed. She didn't think it was funny.  
  
"Urgh!" She groaned, turning back around. I continued laughing. And that's pretty much how the rest of my day went.  
  
Until it was time to leave.  
  
"Stop it!" A voice echoed through the halls. Elizabeth and Rebecca just ignored it, but it continued to annoy me. The voice was firmiliar.   
  
"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" I rounded the corner and saw the greasy hood sneer.  
  
"Please... stop..." the girl moaned. She was a small thin chick with brunette braids. Who was she...?   
  
"Sure we will. After we slice you to pieces..."   
  
"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." I heard myself call out.   
  
"Mind you own business." Another one of them said, pulling out his blade and turning back to the girl.  
  
"Leave her alone!" I called again. I was apparently annoying them.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I wish he'd quit saying that. He was getting on my nerves.  
  
"This." The next thing I knew, we were in a fist fight, and I was winning.  
  
I was aware of Elizabeth screaming, "Two-bit!" and the chick "Stop it!".  
  
But I wasn't aware of Rebecca coming to my aide, or the guys running off. I had been knocked out.   
  
When I woke up, I came face to face with a pair of green eyes. The owner of them jumped, surprised. Then it registered just who she was.  
  
"Cassie?" I asked groggily. She nodded.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's two! Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!  
  
Potter Weasley N' Company: I'm so glad you like this! Cassie, eh? I think I'm more like a cross between Elizabeth and Cassie... 


	4. Rebecca's Late-Night Encounter

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie.   
  
A/N: Everyone likes it but Kristen... ah well, Kristen's always been odd, so I won't count her...  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Rebecca's Late-Night Encounter  
  
"Yes. Thank you. You saved my life."  
  
"Uh-huh." I muttered. Where was Elizabeth? Or Rebecca?  
  
"That was really nice of you, you know. No one else would have done that for me."  
  
"No problem." I brushed her off. Man my head hurt...  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I could tell, even through the pain, that she was truely worried.   
  
"Fine." Hey, she was kinda cute... No, really cute...  
  
"I'm glad." She paused a moment, looking away. I knew she was blushing, but she happened to be too into the shadows for me to actually see her clearly.  
  
"Do you think you can get home by yourself?" She asked distantly.  
  
"Me? Yes. But are you ok?"   
  
"A little shaken, yes, but I'm alright." There was another unsteady pause, and then she said, "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks again. Peace."   
  
I watched her leave, then went back to my other problem. Where were those girls?   
  
"Two-bit?" I heard Elizabeth's voice call down the hall.   
  
"Elizabeth? Where are you?" I called back, looking around. She was no where in sight.  
  
"I'm over here." I followed her voice, and found her sitting against the wall in the main hallway.   
  
"Where's Rebecca?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Her voice was colder than normal, which was quite unusual for her.   
  
"Should we wait for her?" I didn't want to pressure her any further, as the fact I didn't know what she'd do. I'd never seen her mad before.  
  
"I'm not. She'll come back when she wants to." She stalked off, her skirt billowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
I had no choice but to follow her. "What's with you?" I asked finally, confused.   
  
"Nothing." She replied, but I could tell she was lying. She always got this weird glassy look when she was lying.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
She didn't answer, and ignored me completely. When we got back to the Curtis', she was still ignoring me.   
  
"Hey Two-bit, hey Elizabeth." Pony greeted quietly as we came through the door.  
  
"Hello Pony." Elizabeth growled, going to her domain, which in this case was the kitchen. I could hear her slamming pots and doors as she went about cooking whatever it was she was up to. I was a bit too afraid of her to bother asking.  
  
"What happened to you?" Pony asked, looking me over.  
  
"Got in a fight with some greasy hoods." I replied, turning on the tv. "Has Rebecca been here?"   
  
"Not since this morning. Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"Was. Isn't now." I replied, finding what I was looking for. Gotta love Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Maybe she's at work?" Pony suggested. I shrugged. It was Steve's job to baby-sit her, not mine. She was his girlfriend, after all.   
  
Pony jumped as a particularly large crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by Elizabeth cursing. Something was really bugging her...  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Pony asked in an awed sort of voice. Apparently he hadn't seen her like this either.  
  
"I have no idea. She won't talk to me."   
  
He was silent, and then went off to talk to Elizabeth. I was too busy watching Mickey to hear her exact words, but I know they weren't very nice. And then I heard the sound of a pot hitting the wall. Pony came back a few seconds later, a bit shocked. Seems he had a worse encounter with her than I had. That made me wonder exactly how she would act towards Soda. And I didn't have long to wonder, because Soda and Steve would be home soon. Darry had worked late, which was probably a good thing, because he hates Elizabeth, and would hate her even more now that she was practically tearing the kitchen apart. Which started me on a whole new chain of thought entirely. Did Darry know about Soda and Elizabeth's engagement? Probably not. And I didn't want to be around when he found out.  
  
But I guess that's why we have Rebecca, for comedy releif (along with myself) and to mediate the peace around here. Wild as she is, no one can fight for very long around Rebecca. She wouldn't have it.   
  
"Has the mail come yet?" The door slammed as Soda and Steve entered, but I didn't bother looking up. Mickey was sailing a steamboat! That doesn't happen every day... As for the mail, I didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but I guess he did it out of habit. But if I was anyone besides myself (I was too interested in the tv to bother), I would warn him against getting his chocolate milk today. The mad rabied creature formally known as Elizabeth was running wild, and I think she might have a heart-attack if anyone else entered her sanctum. Unfortunatly for Sodapop, no one did.   
  
"I am fine!!!" I heard Elizabeth yell, before running outside and slamming the door. Soda came back and gave me and Pony a quizzical look.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, in a small, hurt tone. I knew what he was thinking, and I felt sorry for him. Elizabeth was the only girl he'd ever cared for more than Sandy, and it wasn't like her to act like this. After Sandy left, he hadn't been quite the same. But then a small accident (literally) happened (I had nothing to do with it, I swear), and the next thing we knew, Elizabeth had moved in.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?" Steve asked quietly.  
  
"I will." I cut Soda off, sighing. So much for Mickey. I'd just have to wait until tomorrow. I went outside, and found Elizabeth sitting on the steps, tears running down her face.   
  
"I'm not okay." She said in an undertone, more to herself than me.  
  
"What's a matter, Elizabeth?" I asked softly, sitting next to her. I thought she wouldn't answer me, but she surprised me once again.  
  
"They took it." She said finally. I was beginning to wonder if she'd lost her mind.   
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Those idiots earlier... they took it..." She started sobbing again, leaving me to ponder what she was talking about. She really was nutters... After all, what did she have that could be of any interest to those punks (besides herself... If I was them, I'd want her. Forget her stuff.).  
  
"What?" I felt as if I was repeating myself over and over. It's not a feeling I particularly like.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes locked with mine and I knew what it was. Those punks had taken the one posession in the world she favored the most; her ring.   
  
"It'll be okay." I said consolingly to her. "Why don't you go talk to Soda? He's worried about you, Elizabeth. He's not used to you so uptight."   
  
She smiled sadly and nodded. "I think I will. Thanks, Two-bit. You're the greatest."  
  
"Can I have that in writing?" I teased. She grinned, and I followed her inside. Mickey wasn't off quite yet...  
  
Elizabeth went and sat next to Soda, snuggling against him. He kissed her on the forehead, running his fingers through her blonde curls. I really, really envied him...  
  
After a while I left, soon after Elizabeth had fallen asleep against Soda. That poor girl overworked herself too much with her studies and cheerleading. It was a wonder she was so skinny.  
  
I went to the nearest bar where Rebecca happened to work as a bartender. I talked to the girl who had taken her place, and she said Rebecca hadn't showed up all night. So I shot a few rounds of pool, and ended up leaving around three in the morning. I was about to my own house when I felt that I was being watched. I turned around, and found nothing. The feeling kept coming back, and each time I turned and looked. I finally found out what it was.  
  
"Damn Socs..." I heard a firmiliar growl.  
  
"Rebecca?" I asked into the darkness.  
  
"Yeah?" I didn't see her until she was pretty much two centimeters away.  
  
"Where were you?"   
  
"I got jumped by some stupid Socs."  
  
"You could have come back afterwards, you know. It doesn't take seven hours to fight Socs."  
  
"You try being knocked out and see if you can control how fast time moves." Rebecca wasn't in a good mood. But if I was in her place, I wouldn't be either.  
  
"Why'd they jump you?"  
  
"'Cause they're idiots." Rebecca replied matter-of-factly. I shook my head and continued walking. It was no use trying to get any useful information out of her.   
  
"Do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked. She could use my bed if she wanted. I didn't mind the couch, and my mother wouldn't care.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Rebecca replied after a minute. She sounded faint.  
  
We got to a streetlight, and I looked back at her to say something. But the words stuck in my mouth. She was bleeding, a deep gash in her arm. She swayed a bit, then passed out.   
  
  
A/N: It's quite obvious Two-bit has something for Elizabeth, isn't it? Cassie will be around more in the next chapter... Oh, I'm going for a total of 10 reveiws (or more) before I put up 4. (4 more reveiws, people!)  
  
zevie: Actually, Two-bit did calm down a tiny bit after Johnny and Dally died, and the prolouge, where he did seem a bit more mature, is a bit of foreshadow to the end. He does learn something later that changes him completely. I take the comment about S.E. Hinton very personally. I thought I'd do a really bad job at that, but I guess I was on the right track the whole time. Thank you so much!!! As for my characters, they all change a bit by the end, too.   
  
mellisa: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for your reveiw!  
  
Narcissa543: Does this answer your request? BFF's forever! (The insane fizzy soft-drink) 


	5. Mrs. Owens

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie.   
  
A/N: I'm glad I'm finally able to write something that pleases everyone. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
Chapter 5: Mrs. Owens  
  
I didn't know what to do. She was awake one minute, faint the next. And what was worse, my brakes were still messed up.  
  
I dragged her to the nearest pay phone (a block away), and dialed the first number I could think of. Darry.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello. Pony? Is Darry there yet?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Is Steve?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is anyone?"  
  
"Yeah. Soda, Elizabeth, and me. Why?"  
  
"Let me talk to Soda."  
  
"Hey Soda! Phone!" I heard Pony yell. A few seconds later, I got my request.  
  
"Hello?" Soda asked sleepily.  
  
"Soda, I need a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to come pick me up at the DX."  
  
"Darry has the truck."  
  
"Use Elizabeth's!"  
  
"Hold on." He put the phone down. "Liz, can I use your car?"  
  
"Keep it for all I care!" She yelled back. For some reason, she'd let Soda call her Lizzy, but no one else.   
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, leaving me to stand and wait. I had tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. Those Socs had got her good. But I learned later it wasn't Socs that had got to Rebecca. Not at all.  
  
Soda got there a few minutes later, driving Elizabeth's blue mustang convertable.  
  
He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "We need to get her to the hospital, fast."   
  
In about twenty minutes, we were in the waiting room.  
  
"I'm going to call Steve." Soda said finally. I nodded. I was too busy daydreaming about how Cassie would look blonde... Not that I didn't like the way she looked now, but I was just curious.   
  
I finally gave up, and started watching the people walking by. But one particular girl caught my eye. I couldn't be... could it?  
  
"Hey!" I called out to her. She turned around and smiled.   
  
"I didn't see you." She explained quietly when I joined her.   
  
"Why are you here?" I asked, a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine." She laughed. "My mom works here." We walked outside and sat on the curb.  
  
"I love the night." She said after a minute.   
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Hm?" Her hazel eyes reflected the night sky perfectly. She wasn't just cute, but extremely pretty.   
  
"What do you like to do in your freetime?" I knew it was an absurd question, but I was also curious about that.  
  
"Read, study, barrel-race. Same things everyone else does." She didn't think it was too absurd.  
  
"Are you in the rodeo this weekend?"  
  
"Yes? Would you like to come?" She looked away when she asked, probably thinking I'd laugh.   
  
"Already am." I replied. "Rebecca is supposed to be in it, too, and I garuntee she won't let the fact of her getting hurt interfere." But now I had another reason to go. And I liked this one much better...  
  
"I'm thinking about dropping out of school." She said finally.  
  
"Why? I've seen your grades. You're smart. Probably as smart as Elizabeth. You would most likely get a scholarship."  
  
"I know." She murmered. "But I can't take getting beat up almost every day just because I'm a hippie."  
  
"Cassie, don't give up because of that..." I didn't get any further than that, because the door behind us burst open, making us jump. A skinny woman with greying hair came out, madder than a hornet.   
  
"Get away from my daughter right now!" She yelled, and I was too surprised to think of a witty comment to that.   
  
"Mom-" Cassie interjected, but the lady pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Go Cassie. I've had enough of you jerks beating up my daughter. You touch her again and I'll have you arrested."  
  
"But he didn't do anything," Cassie called out. I was stunned. Was this lady crazy? What did I do?  
  
"Come on Cassie." She went back inside, ignoring Cassie's sputtering about what had really happened. Before they turned the corner Cassie mouthed "Sorry" to me. This was defenatly a night to remember.  
  
With nothing else to do, I went to join Soda (and Steve, if he was there). Soda looked up as I occupied the seat next to him.  
  
"Where'ya been?" He yawned.  
  
"I took a walk." I muttered. Did that really happen?  
  
"The nurse said we can go see Rebecca, but I thought I'd wait for you."  
  
"Where's Steve?"  
  
"He said he'd be here as soon as he picked up Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth? Why?"   
  
"Said she'd called looking for me earlier." He stood up and we walked into Rebecca's room, where she was laying on her back, her eyes closed. They fluttered open as soon as the door shut, but I could tell she'd lost to much blood to be in her right senses.  
  
"Steve?" She asked sleepily. If there's one good thing I could say about Becca, she's extremely loyal to Steve.  
  
"No, Becca. Steve'll be here soon." Soda murmered softly to her. She closed her eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
"That's good." She said.   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"I want out." She stated, using her normal tone instead of the wistful one she'd been using. Yup, that was defenatly Rebecca's old smoldering rage in that tone.  
  
Neither of us said anything, and Steve and Elizabeth came soon after, which was just as well. We left Steve with Rebecca at their insistance and went home. Before we left, Elizabeth stopped a doctor in the hall and he told her Rebecca would be free to leave in the morning. She thanked him and we left.  
  
"What happened to her?" Elizabeth asked on the way home.  
  
"Socs." I replied shortly. My thoughts were with Cassie, where they remained most of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I have to have a total of 20 reveiws for the next chapter. (6 more) Well, I've had fun writing this chapter (most of it, anyway) listening to Mickey, by B*Witched. Such a song that fits some of my characters personalities so well...  
  
Narcissa543: The big wolf's stalking me now? (I love the big wolf!!! But I like the big dog better...) Oh, I'm still mad at blondie, and I'm only writing until I finish this story. Then I'm quitting. Oh, the pink poodle will stalk you to Hilton Head. Just think what sharing a condo with an insane psychopathic writer/actress (and the many other traits of me) and a pink poodle will be like... hee hee hee...  
  
mellisa: Thank you so much! =)  
  
zevie: Elizabeth will get her revenge, don't worry. And don't worry about Rebecca, either. You can't keep her down very long. And she amuses herself by some of her favorite pasttimes, so she'll be fine.   
  
Silver Star: Thank you so much!!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!!  
  
Cool Kitty: I've written another Outsiders fic with the main character a girl named Cat... I think this answers your wish, doesn't it? =)  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Thanks so much! I just picked names I like when naming my characters (one happens to be one of my best friend's middle names, such as Elizabeth, and the other two, Rebecca and Cassie, I got from the fact I like those names and I have friends with both those names, and the opposite personalities of my characters.) Ironic, isn't it? 


	6. Elizabeth's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
A/N: Another chapter has gone by... more and more people keep coming back! I'm so happy! Watch out for the details in this and upcoming chapters, because it affects the outcome of the story in the end... and if you do, and you don't get what they add up to, in the end you'll want to smack yourself for not getting it.  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Revenge  
  
I guess it's a good thing we didn't have school the next day, because I honestly don't think anyone would show up. So we all sat around at the Curtis' all night, and we ended up eating breakfast at four in the morning. I think Pony was the only one who ended up getting any sleep with all the racket we were making.   
  
When Steve came back with Rebecca we were all pretty much dead. And by the look on her face, so was Rebecca.   
  
"Hey Becca. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth greeted cheerfully as she made breakfast for the second time.  
  
"Tired." Rebecca replied shortly.  
  
Pony came out of the bedroom looking full awake. "Hello Rebecca." He said, and she nodded and yawned.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck me. I went into the kitchen, where Elizabeth was leaning against the stove frying eggs.   
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"What are you doing later?"   
  
"Cheerleading practice."  
  
"We don't have school." I frowned.  
  
"The big game is Friday. We need practice. Besides," she added. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." I lied.   
  
"Why don't you come along?" she asked rather hopefully. I knew if I said no she'd get someone else to. Her biggest fear is being alone.  
  
"I guess." Afterwards, I'd get to my point.  
  
"Great! I have to be there in two hours." She went to tell Pony his breakfast was ready, came back momentarily and took her pill (I never figured out what it was for. And now, looking back, I wish I hadn't.), then dissapeared.  
  
She reappeared two hours later, and we left.  
  
"How come you don't like to drive?" I asked. It was just a simple question. I didn't mind walking.  
  
"My brother tried to teach me," she said slowly. "But I never got the hang of it. And after I flipped..."  
  
I almost laughed. That had been the first time I had ever met her and her "superhero" brother. But I'll get back to that some other time.  
  
She glared at me. "I've never tried since."  
  
I was going to reply to that, but the odd sensation of being followed had started to rise within me. I looked around, and I could tell Elizabeth had the same feeling.  
  
"Hey cheer-chick," a voice I had hoped never to hear again sounded not far off. "whatcha doin?"  
  
Elizabeth stopped and stared, and I began to worry. I wasn't in the best shape to fight after yesterday, and what was Elizabeth going to do? Hit him with her pom-pon? That posed as a problem.  
  
"Now would be the time to walk away..." I said softly to Elizabeth, pulling one of her blonde coils softly.  
  
"Hey!" She protested suddenly. "He's the one who took my ring!" 'Great.' I thought. 'This gets better and better.'  
  
"That's right, cheer-chick. You want it?" He held up her ring, and the sunlight bounced off in blinding rays. "Come and get it, if you dare."  
  
"Don't even-" I started to say, but she was already off like a bullet.  
  
He pulled it out of her reach, and I knew right then he'd made a huge mistake. The two of them started fighting, and he made another mistake by hitting her. The next thing I knew, he was lying crippled on the ground. Elizabeth had one hand to her cheek where he had hit her, and the other holding on tightly to her ring. I ran to her, and her face was abnormally pale. I looked at the guy, and I saw why. She had stabbed him.  
  
"I... I... Did I do that?" She asked me, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
I looked from her to the guy. He was no doubt dead. "What are we going to do?" She asked in a high pitched voice. She was freaking out.  
  
"I don't know." I replied softly. "Maybe we should take you home and act like nothing happened." I tried to imagine how Soda would feel when he found out. He'd be heartbroken, again. And they were supposed to tell Darry about the wedding tonight, too. Just another reason for him to hate her.  
  
But then, I could see his point, too. Darry just hated her because he was afraid she'd hurt Soda as much as Sandy had. But I knew Elizabeth better. She wouldn't do that. But then, I didn't think she'd kill anyone, either.  
  
"Yes. That's what we'll do." Elizabeth started crying, and I put an arm around her. We had to stick together. "I just want to go home. I want Soda." She said after a while.  
  
"Yes, you can go home to Soda." I murmered to her. She had been in a daze for the last few minutes. And what was I to do?   
  
  
A/N: Please reveiw! Let's try something I know I won't reach: 35 reveiws... Just for a challenge. By the end, I hope for this fic to be the first one to reach 100. The closest I've gotten is 63...  
  
Melanie: Thanks so much!!!!!  
  
Potter Weasley N' Company: I'm always hyper. =) Thanks!  
  
Narcissa543: Yes, the pink poodle... I'll bring it next time I see you... =) I'm thinking about it. Did you like the CD? Is this soon enough? Oh yay... Big wolf stalk me... instead of Arena... ^.^; No, I don't get what you're trying to say. So what is it, Nissa? SCORPION KING RULZ!!! (No more hurt feet, please) Hee hee...  
  
mellisa: Thanks! Hope you liked this one!  
  
anli: Thanks! =)  
  
...: Thanks! =)  
  
Seselian: Yes, I did write that one. =) I figured this one would be favored more because of it being my my 2nd Outsiders fic. I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Moonauthor: Thanks! You like Cassie, eh? I like Elizabeth, but Cassie would be my 2nd. *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you very much! ^.^ (sorry, I'm a bit hyper)  
  
myiriia: Thanks! Something big is going to happen soon. (actually in this chapter, and coming off)  
  
anli (again =)) : There will be more interaction between them in the future, yes, but at the moment I'm trying to make sure I take care of something else first. I like Elizabeth a lot, and you will see a lot more of her later, esp. after what happened in this chapter.   
  
Pele Queen: Thanks! I didn't think anyone would like my OC's, but yet, I'm wrong again. Reveiws, well, I dunno. I didn't think anyone would reveiw this, actually... 


	7. Two-bit's Visitor

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
A/N: Elizabeth and Soda seem to be popular... And I'll say this again. You'll see more of them together in the next chapters, and a little in this one. Has anyone heard the song "Dancing With Angels" by Shedaisy? That song fits them perfectly.  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 6: Two-bit's Visitor  
  
By the time we got home, Elizabeth had gone into hysterics and was just now calming down. But she was still pretty hysteric when we got to the house, because Rebecca noticed, and Rebecca never notices anything.  
  
"What's with her?" She asked.  
  
"Tryouts next week." I lied. That was the kind of thing Elizabeth would freak out over, anyway, so I guess that's why she bought it.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Rebecca turned back to me. "Your little girlfriend came by looking for you."  
  
"What did you tell her?" I asked in an amused tone. What would Cassie be doing here?  
  
"You moved to Kentucky." Rebecca then added, "I think she bought it, too."  
  
I gave her an odd look and nearly jumped out of my skin when Elizabeth plunked a few notes out on the piano.   
  
"Don't worry, 'Lizabeth." Rebecca said, sitting next to her. "You'll make it."  
  
Elizabeth looked confused and I winked at her. She nodded slightly, which Rebecca took as an answer.  
  
Around 12:30, Elizabeth had gone into another dazed stupor. Soda would be home on lunch break soon, which I figured would do her some good. There was one normal thing about her though; her superstitous beleifs.  
  
"Find a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have..." Elizabeth called joyfully.  
  
"A penny." Rebecca said from her armchair, receiving an evil look from Elizabeth. I had learned to stay out of the way between a fight between those two.  
  
I still hadn't figured out what I wanted to do about Cassie, but further conversation with Rebecca told me that Cassie had promised to be back. So I didn't worry about it.  
  
Soda came in, and it surprised me Elizabeth didn't even notice until he kissed her on the forehead. She broke into a nervous smile.  
  
"And for the lovely Elizabeth," He teased, and pulled a red rose from behind his back and presented it to her. She stared at it in awe.  
  
"It's beautiful." She exclaimed happily, and I could tell she momentarily forgot her problems.  
  
"Not nearly as much as you." He dissapeared into the kitchen, and Elizabeth stayed frozen on the couch, and finally went and followed him. We both knew where the rose came from, but she seemed to enjoy it anyway. And after all, I could be wrong.  
  
"Don't they look cute together?" Rebecca asked in an acid-like tone. I could tell she was thinking about her last boyfriend before Steve, and I was beginning to think it would be safe to get out of there, and fast.  
  
I was saved from answering by a knock at the door. Cassie stood outside, looking nervous. She smiled when she saw me.  
  
"So you didn't move to Kentucky." She grinned.  
  
"You shouldn't beleive a word Rebecca says." I replied, stepping out onto the porch with her.  
  
"You shouldn't either." She stopped short, and I could tell she was hiding something. My thoughts were justified when Rebecca joined us.  
  
"You again." She sneered. "I thought you wouldn't come back."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Cassie replied, her expression soft, but compassionate.   
  
"I take it you two know each other?" I asked.  
  
"We go way back." Cassie replied, still having her mental fued with Rebecca.   
  
"Watch yourself, kid. Or you'll regret it." Rebecca jumped off the porch steps and went down the walk.  
  
"Where are you going?" I called after her.  
  
"Work. I got sick of watching Liz and Soda." She replied. "Besides, Mia needs my help today."  
  
I didn't bother arguing, because I knew it wouldn't be any good. And Mia and I go way back. I used to date that chick before I realized she's more than a pretty face.   
  
"She didn't get attacked by Socs, you know." Cassie muttered quietly beside me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Come on!" She pulled on my arm and led me down the path, off in the direction Rebecca had gone.  
  
A/N: Well, not much to say, 'cept I need 45 reveiws for the next chapter because this one's early. Oh well, I'm a very impatient person that looks like Rebecca today (even with the purple hair and purple eyes)...  
  
anli: Thanks!  
  
Narcissa543: I will. And I'm NOT CRAZY!!!!!  
  
anli (again?): Yup. Elizabeth... well, never mind.  
  
Binkley: You'll see more later.  
  
Starstruck: *wipes away tears from eyes* I don't deserve so much praise! You're all the greatest! I'm... speechless... THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Drag Racing Queen

y7Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
A/N: What is there? An Elizabeth and Soda fanclub or something? Not that I mind, because they have to be my favorite out of all my couples. But what is it you people are looking for, anyway? I have my ideas, but I want to satisfy everyone that's been asking, so try and give me some ideas and I'll work with that. When I get some ideas, I'll dedicate a whole chapter to those two...  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 7: Drag Race Queen  
  
"Cassie? Do you know what really happened?" I asked.   
  
"Yes! And it's the only reason she's going to work today! Now c'mon!" Man, she really was energetic. Maybe it's all the granola bars hippies seem to dig.   
  
We got to the bar and I was suprised it was even open. Rebecca and Mia were attending to some customers, and it was Mia who noticed us first. She elbowed Rebecca in the ribs and called out to me.  
  
"And what would you be doing here, Matthews?" She growled. She hadn't changed a bit. She was worse than Angela Shepard.  
  
"Nothing." It wasn't really a lie, because I currently was doing nothing. I looked to find Cassie, and she had dissapeared.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rebecca gave me a lopsided sneer. "Or don't you trust me to take care of myself?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Just thought I'd come play some pool."  
  
"You do that." Rebecca glared coldly. She hates when people try to control her, which was what she figured I was doing.  
  
"Here they come, Rebecca." Mia announced.  
  
"I thought they'd never show." Rebecca folded her arms and watched the door with the aura of a crouching jaguar. (A/N: Hidden Panda.)  
  
"That's how she did it." Cassie's voice whispered from my left. How did she do that? It was as if she was magic or something.  
  
The door burst open and a gang of really tough looking social-rejects paraded in. I could tell they weren't here for the booze, they'd already had enough, anyway.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked her. She seemed to know her way around pretty well.  
  
"The best drag and street racing team in Oklahoma. But not for long." She added, and I looked at the leader of the group. He was the most scarred, greasy thing I've ever seen in my life, and that's saying something.   
  
"What are they doing here?" I was learning to expect anything today.   
  
"Which one of you is the new Drag Racing Queen?" Tall, dark, and greasy asked in his rough voice.  
  
"There ain't one. I'm still it." Rebecca called back and I almost choked. So that was how she did it! Drag racing. It all came together now.  
  
Cassie put her hand lightly on my arm, warning me not to interfere. I looked into her eyes and saw something her face didn't portray: fear. Apparently she had had a run in with these people before.  
  
"You ain't gonna be the queen anymore when I get through with ya." A female from the group laughed.   
  
"Bring it." Rebecca replied coolly.  
  
"Right here, right now." The leader growled.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Rebecca, what in the world do you think you're doing?" I called out.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd step in." She sighed.   
  
"Rebecca, you can't do this!" I called out.  
  
"Don't sweat. I've driven one handed before." Once again I knew I couldn't change her mind.   
  
"I guess it wouldn't do any good to tell you be careful?" I sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Two-bit." She gave me one of her rare award-winning smiles. "I just hope I don't lose my pink slips again."  
  
So that was what had happened, as Cassie explained later. She'd gotten in a fight over her pink slips and won.  
  
"Come on. We want a good veiw." Cassie said quietly, coming up beside me. I wanted to thank her, but I wasn't sure how. She'd risked everything bringing me here (hippies aren't exactly popular in this place).  
  
When we got outside, the air was chilly. Cassie began to shiver, and I got to thinking. Have I ever seen her with a jacket? I handed her mine, and she smiled.  
  
"I'll bring it back to you tomorrow." she said, putting it on.  
  
"No." I replied. "Keep it." I could scrounge up another somewhere.  
  
Pretty soon the whole crowd came out, followed by Rebecca and Mr. Reject.  
  
Rebecca and the guy had a last minute conversation, which ended in Rebecca slapping him. He must have asked her out on a date.  
  
She hopped in the driver's seat, followed by Mia in the on the passenger side.  
  
One of the girls from the other team raised a peice of cloth, and two seconds later, dropped it, signaling the start of the race. And they were off!  
  
The cars were gaining speed very fast. They skidded to a stop at the finish line. Rebecca had won.  
  
"Come on." Cassie said, grabbing my hand. "Let's get out of here."  
  
  
A/N: 40? please?  
  
SodasGurl: Aww!!! Thank you so much!!! *hug*  
  
Cool Kitty: Thanks! =)  
  
Pele Queen: You are the greatest! I reward you with the greatest reveiwer's prize!!! Thank you so much!!! You all are my inspiration!!! 8 soon!  
  
Narcissa543: Hey, Shann-chi-chan, The Brumley Boys are after you!! *laughs maniacally* PINK POODLE!!!! Oh, jingle bells... (you can take that 2 ways)  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Thanks so much! I was going to give insights on Elizabeth's past when her brother comes, because it kind of helps you to understand her more, but yes, I can also give insights on Cassie and Rebecca.  
  
mellisa: Poor you! I would die if I had comupter probs. Thanks!  
  
Francesca Barbeau: Thanks! 


	9. Lizzy's News

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
A/N: What is there? An Elizabeth and Soda fanclub or something? Not that I mind, because they have to be my favorite out of all my couples. But what is it you people are looking for, anyway? I have my ideas, but I want to satisfy everyone that's been asking, so try and give me some ideas and I'll work with that. When I get some ideas, I'll dedicate a whole chapter to those two...  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 8: Lizzy's News  
  
I had walked Cassie home, and she was about to go inside when I stopped her.  
  
"Cassie, I, um.., I was wondering if you'd like to do something Thursday night?" I asked, a bit fast.  
  
"I'd like that." She replied, smiling. "I really would." She closed the door and I was left to myself again.  
  
When I got to the DX, I was looking for Elizabeth. Soda was inside behind the counter, so I asked him where she was.  
  
"Lizzy? At home, I reckon." He replied. "Why?"   
  
"No reason." But I left soon after. Soda had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had left her alone.  
  
"Lizzy?" I called through the door. I knew she'd yell at me for calling her that, but I wasn't too worried.  
  
I didn't hear any response, so I started searching for her. I knew she wouldn't have left, so she was around somewhere. Or, at least, I hoped.  
  
"Elizabeth, where in the world are you?" I called, and decided on the kitchen. She'd most likely be there.   
  
And I was right. Unfortunatly.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on the floor, staring at her arm in a intense, freaky way. On closer inspection, there were little dots of blood all over it. In her hand, she held a nail.   
  
"Elizabeth Faygele Brown, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted. She didn't even look up.  
  
"I ought to beat the tar out of you for that!" I hoisted her up and she balanced herself on her small feet. "Tell me, what in the world do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Killing myself slowly." She sniffed, almost inaudible. She burst into sobs, and I knew it was all because of this morning.   
  
"Lizzy, calm down." I murmered, rubbing her back. She stopped slowly, and I wasn't sure whether she was okay or not.   
  
"Two-bit... I don't know what happened this morning..." She whispered.   
  
"Shh, Elizabeth. Just don't think about it." I was mentally trying to figure out when the news came on. I never watched it, so I wouldn't know.  
  
"Two-bit, I'm so scared... I hear voices in my head... telling me what to do... They have such pretty voices, British, I think, and they talk to me constantly..." I shushed her. She was beginning to scare me.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you know what time the news comes on?" I asked her. She blinked, removing her glance from outside the window.  
  
"Right after Soda gets home." She replied, a bit fuzzily. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. Come on," I said, steering her towards the sink. "Let's get you cleaned up."   
  
I left her to washing off the blood in search of band-aids. How hard could it be to find a box of band-aids? Very, let me tell you. I finally found them, and went and helped her bandage up her arm.  
  
"Two-bit," she said slowly almost an hour later.  
  
"Yes?" I replied from my spot in the armchair. Now I knew why Darry loved this thing so much. It was quite comfy.  
  
"What was the name of Soda's girlfriend before me?" I found it a particularly odd question from Elizabeth.  
  
"Sandy." I replied, giving her a searching look. Nothing about her gave away what she was feeling, but I could tell whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Why?"  
  
She sighed. "I saw her this morning. She's back."  
  
  
A/N: Please reveiw, and read the A/N at the top. Ah, I dropped another hint...  
  
tresa: If you really want to know, email me.   
  
SodasGurl: Thanks! Peace!  
  
Narcissa543: Thanks... I think. Yay! You're stuck with me in WV!!!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: You're quite welcome. Thank you so much! I thought everyone might find this one interesting.  
  
Cat*Astraphy: I'm not that great! But thank you! If you want to know, I'm trying to publish a book by the end of the summer, so look for it! Once again, thank you so much! 


	10. Josh

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Cassie. Oh, later there's something in here from a song called, "Do It For Our Country", and that's from the Grease 2 soundtrack.   
  
A/N: I've got 60's music (thanks to Nissa)!!!!! You're the greatest, Niss!!!! Well, I'm back after a long break. Sab is going crazy just because I mentioned chapter 9......  
  
Dedication: To my wonderful friends who dare to push me, and are there when I need them. You guys are the greatest! And to all my wonderful reveiwers. Without you I wouldn't be writing at all.   
  
Title: The Summer of 1967  
  
Author: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 9: Josh  
  
"Repeat that please, I don't think I heard you correctly." I didn't beleive it. This had to be some kind of sick joke.  
  
Elizabeth's expression was still blank. "Sandy's back."  
  
"Are you joking? 'Cause if you are, it's not funny."  
  
"I'm not joking." The phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello? Yeah, this is her. Oh, hi! Yeah, that's great! I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone, all excited. "Two-bit, could you drive me to the airport?"  
  
"What for?" I asked.   
  
"My brother just called. He's coming to visit!!!" She was ecstatic now, and bouncing around. Told you she was crazy.  
  
"I guess." I replied. "Calm down, Elizabeth."  
  
"Sorry... It's just," She was grinning now. "I haven't seen Josh in a year! I've missed him a lot."  
  
"As if I couldn't guess." I muttered, teasing. She ignored me and raced into her room to get her purse and run a brush through her hair, and then came back.   
  
"I'm ready."  
  
*****  
  
When we got to the airport, Elizabeth was bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to see over the crowd. A man, about 20 was my guess, was coming out of a crowd of people from the plane. Lizzy dashed forward, crying out "Josh!!!" and flinging herself into his arms. I couldn't help laughing. That girl is truely wild.  
  
She led him over, chattering excitedly. The guy looked up at me with cold, expressionless blue eyes that were lighter than Elizabeth's, and I could tell automatically he didn't like me. Instinctively I slouched down, and stared at the floor.  
  
"So this is your boyfriend I've heard so much about?" Josh asked in a cold, quiet voice. Elizabeth looked around, confused, then laughed when she realized he was talking about me.  
  
"Two-bit? Heck no. He's just a good friend. Soda's at work." Josh's gaze didn't move from me, and I wanted so badly to hit him. Normally I'm pretty even-tempered, but something about this guy made me want to beat the tar out of him. I've never felt like that before, but I guess that's why there's that adage: There's a first time for everything.  
  
I drove the two to the Curtis' by Elizabeth's request and decided to go see if Cassie was home. It would surprise me if she wasn't, which was probably why I was hunting for her. She wouldn't laugh and would be a friendly face around, unlike Josh.  
  
I was surprised to find her sitting on her porch reading a book when I came up the walk. She closed the book shut with a small smile and fixed me with her huge eyes.  
  
"I knew you'd come by today. I was waiting."  
  
"You did?" I smiled uncertainly at her, a smile which she returned.  
  
"Let me get a jacket, I'll be right back." She dashed inside, and sure enough, returned a few minutes later. "Care to go for a walk?"  
  
I nodded and we walked in some unknown direction, and I found myself telling her everything..... Elizabeth losing it, Rebecca being odd, how much Josh got on my nerves, and many things besides. To my surprise (again), she didn't say anything, just continued her stroll down the sidewalk. Finally she spoke, "As for Josh... don't let him get to you. You don't have to worry about him. Soda, however, does."   
  
  
  
  
A/N: It was short, but I'm sorry! Please R/R!  
  
Narcissa543:Gatlinburg rules!!!! YMCA!!!!!!! Lol  
  
mellisa: Thank you! *blushes* I don't deserve so much praise!!!  
  
anli: I know... *sniff* Things'll get better for her... maybe...  
  
karen: you'll see later.  
  
Sodasgurl: Yes, Sandy is back... maybe I won't kill her... again... But Elizabeth'll get her, one way or another.  
  
Cat*Astraphy: Thanks! =)  
  
anli: Yes, but that's not what I was really hinting at.  
  
Binkley: Sorry!!! But with 55 other stories... (I'm not joking, either) well...  
  
Shadow: Thanks!  
  
ElfPilot: I'm a hippie.... kind of.... anyway, Liz is my fav, too  
  
Melissa: What are you talking about? Who? Now I'm confused... 


End file.
